campaignworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Background Elements
What background can I choose? *Druid: Drifter, Farm Hand, Tribal. *Friar: Artisan, Ascetic, Drifter, Farm Hand, Noble Scion. *Hunter: Drifter, Farm Hand, Gladiator, Mariner, Soldier, Tribal. *Illusionist: Artisan, Drifter, Farm Hand, Guttersnipe, Mariner, Noble Scion. *Witcher: Drifter, Farm Hand, Mariner, Noble Scion, Soldier. Artisan You learned a craft or trade, perhaps before or during the time you learned your class skills. *Caste: Freeman *Class: Friar, Illusionist, Witcher *Bonus: Add one Craft(any standard) to your class skills *Illusionist bonus: Raven, snake, rat, owl, or cat animal companion. *Starting outfit: Artisan's Outfit (4lb, 1gp) Ascetic You grew up in a Monastery, spending a great deal of your time reading and studying the ways of the Friar. But you are considerably less wordly because of it. *Caste: Clerical Gentry *Class: Friar *Bonus: +2 Wisdom for the purposes of Friar abilities (including spells). *Penalty: -2 Wisdom for everything else (skill checks, will saves). Piety gives you less starting cash. *Starting outfit: Monk's Outfit (2lb, 5gp) Drifter Your life so far has been moving from town to town, avoiding big cities, doing odd jobs. It may sound romantic, but during this time that kind of behaviour is vagrancy and you would have been branded a bandit (whether that is accurate or not). To have survived thus far, you must be armed. *Caste: Freeman *Class: Druid, Friar, Hunter, Illusionist, Witcher *Bonus: One free masterwork weapon *Illusionist bonus: snake or rat animal companion. *Hunter bonus: Dog animal companion. *Penalty: No starting cash. *Starting outfit: Peasant's Outfit (2lb, 1sp) Farm Hand You grew up on a farm, giving you a keen understanding of agrarian life. *Caste: Freeman (perhaps freed slave) *Class: Druid, Friar, Hunter, Illusionist, Witcher *Bonus: Profession(Farmer) is a class skill. *Illusionist bonus: Raven, cat or owl animal companion. *Hunter Bonus: Dog or horse animal companion. *Starting outfit: Peasant's Outfit (2lb, 1sp) Gladiator You grew up fighting in blood sports. Somehow you have earned your freedom. *Caste: Freeman (freed slave) *Class: Hunter *Bonus: Dog animal companion, proficiency in gladiator weapons, Chariot Combat as bonus feat. *Penalty: *Starting outfit: Entertainer's Outfit (2lb, 1sp) Guttersnipe Born into poverty, you grew up on the streets of some city (likely Camulodunum or Londinium) *Caste: Freeman *Class: Illusionist *Bonus: cat, rat or Raven animal companion. *Penalty: *Starting outfit: Peasant's Outfit (2lb, 1sp) Mariner *Caste: Freeman (perhaps freed slave) *Class: Hunter, Illusionist, Witcher *Bonus: Profession(Sailor) is a class skill. *Illusionist bonus: Albatross or rat animal companion. *Hunter bonus: Dog animal companion. *Starting outfit: Traveller's Outfit (5lb, 1gp) Noble Scion Born with a silver spoon in your mouth. *Caste: Gentry *Class: Friar, Illusionist, Witcher *Bonus: Extra starting cash, equipment and a family heirloom. *Illusionist bonus: Raven, snake, rat, owl, or cat animal companion. *Penalty: Curse of the silver spoon. *Starting outfit: Courtier's Outfit (6lb, 30gp) Soldier Servant in the army to your lord. *Class: Hunter, Witcher *Caste: Knight *Bonus: Free horse, and a masterwork weapon. *Hunter bonus: Dog or horse animal companion. *Penalty: Curse of the silver spoon. *Starting outfit: Courtier's Outfit (6lb, 30gp) Tribal Brave You grew up in a tribe of Picts, Iceni or Trinovantes. *Class: Hunter *Bonus: Totem animal companion, extra tribal-themed equipment (including weapon and armour), proficiency with caber, add craft(warpaint) to class skill list *Penalty: No starting cash, curse of the tribal *Starting outfit: Tribal's Outfit (2lb, 1cp) Tribal Shaman You grew up in a tribe of Picts, Iceni or Trinovantes. *Class: Druid *Bonus: Totem animal companion, extra tribal-themed equipment (including weapon and armour), add craft(herbalism) to class skill list *Penalty: No starting cash, curse of the tribal *Starting outfit: Tribal's Outfit (2lb, 1cp)